movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House 4
Disney In The House 4 is the sequel to Disney In The House 3 and the fourth installment in the Disney In The House franchise. Directed by Dean DeBlois, the film stars the returning voice talents of Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Ed O'Neill, Jillian Bell, Gina Rodriguez, Joaquin Phoenix, Jim Hanks, Gary Owen, Jessica DiCicco, Alison Pill, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jason Bateman, Bill Camp, Dee Bradley Baker, Frank Welker, Owen Laramore, Michael J. Fox, and Dakota Fanning as well as newcomers to the franchise that include Jessica Biel, Eva Longoria, Keegan-Michael Key, Emily VanCamp, Scarlett Johansson, and Maya Rudolph. The plot focuses on Vanellope, Judy, and Hank bringing a female who turns out to be a painter with two sisters to defeat Lotso. Co-producer Chris Sanders pitched the idea of a fourth movie to Owen Laramore after the previous one was released. Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff did not return to direct, being replaced by Tom Hooper. Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck, who wrote the previous films, returned to pend the screenplay. The film is a continuation of Disney In The House 3, where the Disney neighborhood and the Solar Kingdom are now combined into Solar-hood. The film was released on April 24, 2030, grossed $1 billion worldwide against a budget of $100 million, and was nominated for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song for "Art, Art, Art", become the second highest grossing Disney In The House film to date. The film was praised by critics, largely for its animation, story, voice acting, screenplay, and Mark Mothersbaugh's musical score. It was also the first Disney In The House film to have songs composed by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. A sequel, Disney In The House 5, was released on June 15, 2032. Another sequel, Disney In The House 6, was released on December 21, 2035. Plot Vanellope and Judy are back in the theater room, deciding to do another story. In the film, set on September 20, 2020, Vanellope and Judy play games in Solar-hood. One day, there is an attack on a building where Lotso leaves Queen Cyrus there to be killed. Hank tries to free her, but with no time left, she throws Hank to safety and disappears. With Cyrus gone, life in Solar-hood becomes sad. Everyone mourns for the loss of their queen. At dinner, Vanellope plans to get a replacement queen to help stop Lotso. Along the way, they befriend a lost little lamb named Lane and see help: a girl named Miranda Powell. Vanellope tells her that she needs to help them, but she refuses, saying that she is a painter and employee at the Art Museum. She shows them her art studio in her house, and introduces them to her father J Jared, and her sisters Amy Powell, and Kristen Powell. J Jared suspects that Vanellope may ruin any new painting, but she scoffs at those humors. As Hank, Judy, and Lane watch for Lotso, Vanellope watches over the art studio for the night. The next morning, Vanellope paints a picture of her and Judy. Having to have seen this as if she ruined things, J Jared fights Vanellope. Miranda, having to have overheard the commotion, looks at one of her paintings being so messed up, and the art studio has been demolished. Vanellope attempts to explain to them about what she means, but the Powell sisters understand J Jared's suspicious thoughts on her and angrily exile her, Judy, Hank, and Lane from Solar-hood, leaving them by themselves. But after a while, the Powell sisters realize that Vanellope never meant to ruin the art studio, and regret banishing her. They apologize to the four for banishing them. They then drive back to Solar-hood to stop Lotso. During this, J Jared sees what is happening and chases Vanellope for trying to harm his daughters, but is distracted by the Art Museum, and he goes inside to tell Miranda's boss, Allison Willis, about the confusion Vanellope is up to. Vanellope and Judy call Red Mayhem's help, and she drives them to the Disney House. On the way there, however, J Jared and Allison get there first and scold Miranda for not doing her job, but Vanellope convinces them to know that Lotso was the problem. J Jared and Allison forgive Vanellope, and Lotso is cornered by the government. Lane gets a new home, Vanellope becomes the new leader of Solar-hood, and she and J Jared build her a new art studio. The film ends with fireworks exploding in the sky, with Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Iggy, J Jared, Red Mayhem, Allison, Lane, the Powell sisters, and everyone else re-watching the film, and with the "Y.M.C.A." song playing during the credits. In a post-credits scene, Iggy sees his orange, only for it to be carried away by a big black bird, prompting him to let out a loud scream of frustration. Cast Jessica Biel as Miranda Powell, a painter and the sister of Amy and Kristen who Vanellope, Judy and Hank persuade to help them. Emily VanCamp as Amy Powell, the sister of Miranda and Kristen. Scarlett Johansson as Kristen Powell, the sister of Miranda and Amy. Keegan-Michael Key as J Jared, the Powell sisters's protective dad who predicts Vanellope as a modern art destroyer. Maya Rudolph as Allison Willis, the head of the Art Museum and Miranda's boss. Jillian Bell as Queen Cyrus, the former leader of Solar-hood who dies in the beginning of the film. Gina Rodriguez as Red Mayhem, the general of Solar-hood. Sean Ryan Fox as a birthday boy who kicks Vanellope in the crochet with a wooden bat. Madison De La Garza as birthday girl Joan Rebecca Ferguson as Joan's mother Mickey Rourke as Firefighter Owen Laramore as Mayor Broderick Dakota Fanning as Beth (archive recordings of child voice) Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Ed O'Neill as Hank Jim Gaffigan as Lotso Eva Longoria as Lane the lamb Jim Hanks as Woody Alison Pill as Anna Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa Gary Owen as Buzz Jessica DiCicco as Jessie Frank Welker as Iggy Joaquin Phoenix as Strawberry Chloe Grace Moretz as Tennifer the rose Daniel Radcliffe as Mason the vampire K'Sun Ray as Music Box Eva Green as Cupcake Billy Magnussen as Corn Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc Production In August 2027, production began on a fourth film. Chris Sanders said, "If there's an idea for a fourth movie, I'm sure Judy and Vanellope will be at it in the franchise again." On November 2, 2027, it was announced that it would be released on April 24, 2030. Casting Just after the release date announcement, Sarah Silverman and Ginnifer Goodwin signed on to reprise their roles of Vanellope and Judy. Ed O'Neill said that he will also return as Hank. Gina Rodriguez, Jillian Bell, and Joaquin Pheonix wanted to return in 2028. Jessica Biel, Emily VanCamp, and Scarlett Johansson joined the cast in 2028. In October 2029, Cedric The Entertainer was originally the voice of J Jared, but left the project due to "character writing problems" the following month, and was replaced with Keegan-Michael Key. In February 4, 2030, Maya Rudolph and Eva Longoria joined the cast. Music Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the first three films, was confirmed to be returning at D23 Expo 2029. Category:Live Action / Animated Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:2030's Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films